God Tiers
by catnipCalliope
Summary: para resumir, aqui estarán los god tiers del comic, los suyos, los mios, y todos los demás
1. bard of doom

**BARDO DE LA CONDENACIÓN**

**BARDO:**

Es una clase pasiva que permite la destrucción de su aspecto o con su aspecto a través de una persona que no sea uno mismo o destruir a una persona desde dentro etc. Los Bardos son los comodines de la sesión, lo que significa que son impredecibles lo que significa que pueden ayudar o sabotear una sesión. Los Bardos son capaces de imitar otros aspectos. También estarán expuestos a una especie de revelación más adelante.

**CONDENACION:**

Se especula que este rol es la antítesis de la vida. Este ligado a la muerte, el sacrificio, el destino, el juicio, las normas y la estructura. Los jugadores de la Condenación son capaces de entender la estructura y reglas de las cosas y por lo tanto son capaces de cambiar estos dos aspectos. Los jugadores de la Condenación son capaces de sacrificar algo con el fin de salvar a su equipo de una fatalidad inminente. Estos jugadores también sabrán predecir cuando ocurrirá una muerte inminente y deberán dirigir ese destino fuera de la sesión. Pueden sentir las cosas que pueden salir mal en el día a día. Estos jugadores son capaces de sentir su propio destino.

**BARDO DE LA CONDENACIÓN:**

El Bardo de la Condenación permitirá la destrucción a través de la fatalidad. Ya sea prestando su poder para acabar con otros o destruyendo el mismo. Este jugador será un comodín en la sesión y es muy probable que ayude u obstaculice por completo la sesión. Este también será capaz de imitar a otros aspectos para así aumentar su nivel de destrucción. El bardo inspirará la condenación a sus enemigos haciendo que se sientan inseguros, auto-destructivos y hará que se saboteen a así mismos. Este jugador, en el nivel pre-dios, será capaz de hacer que sus enemigos sientan culpa y logrará ponerlos en situaciones muy difíciles para ellos mismos. El bardo de la condenación será capaz de destruir a otros sin afectarse a ellos mismos. También será capaz de manipular su aspecto inspirando fatalidad de forma abierta y directa, causando desastres, por ejemplo, que un piano le caiga a la cabeza a un diablillo de la nada. O de forma indirecta haciendo que una persona desarrolle un odio auto-destructivo hacia si mismo o haciendo que sus compañeros condenen la sesión ellos mismos. Este jugador tendrá una especie de revelación que tendrá que ver con su aspecto. Este jugador podrá comprender las normas y reglas que rigen las cosas, por lo que será mas adepto a romperlas )((lol v:))( . Ya que los Sollux y Mituna sacrificaron algo para salvar a sus compañeros, es probable que este jugador sacrifique a otra persona para salvar a sus compañeros o a la sesión. Ya que el bardo es descrito como una especie de comodín, creo que trataran de impedir que su sesión se condene o bien evitaran la muerte de un ser querido (?

RETO:

Estos jugadores deben asegurarse de no obstaculizar su sesión y utilizar su poder para el bien de SBURB y evitar condenar a sus amigos sin necesidad, ya que puede ser un jugador peligroso.

**PERSONALIDAD:**

Este jugador empezará siendo optimista con cualquier cosa: D, pero algo dentro del juego hará que caiga en la realidad en la que esta haciendo que su personalidad cambie, empezará a ser imprudente, siempre haciendo lo que el quiere hacer y si alguien trata de impedir lo que el quiere hacer se empezará a poner agresivo o simplemente se molestará y simplemente los ignorará, probablemente empezará a caer en cualquier tentación, sin ver las consecuencias que estas causan. Y si sigue así causará que un amigo se hiera, mate a su mascota (? o algo precioso puede ser destruido. Lo que pasé después de cause todo esto dependerá del Bardo,, el podría deprimirse y ser terriblemente pesimista, se asustaran de si mismo ((es lógico sabiendo que causan muerte y destrucción)),, todo esto hasta que empiezan a comprender su aspecto y lo aceptan y lo respetan o en el peor de los casos podrían dejar todo eso al destino que les espera haciendo que haya muerte y destrucción a donde quiera que él valla.

**POSIBLE TIERRA** ((o la única que encontré en tumblr o3o))

Tierra de sombras y termino: y supongo que su búsqueda seria encontrar algo para ayudar a la tierra (? osease la luz ((realmente no soy buena en esto o3o))

**CAMINO A LA ASCENCION **

Ok, veamos, se me ocurre algo así, después de descubrir que es el causante de toda esa muerte y destrucción que prácticamente le rodea, se deprime demasiado y se va a caminar por su tierra. Ahí encuentra una cascada que marca el final de su tierra y en el fondo ve algo que deseas con todas tus fuerzas, pero como no hay otra forma de bajar, simplemente te avientas por la cascada aterrizando en tu cama quest muriendo en el impacto. ((o3o))

**GOD TIER CONTRARIO:**

Maid de la Vida ~ ((osease Jane motherfuckers)) ((-la apedrean-))

Creo que eso es todo o3o/

sientance libres de pedir el suyo, enserio, no muerdo uwu


	2. bard of mind

**BARDO DE LA MENTE**

**BARDO:**

Es el que invita a la destrucción a través o con su aspecto

**MENTE:**

La mente tiene que ver con las elecciones, la lógica, la comunicación, la estrategia, la razón y por supuesto, la mente misma. Los jugadores de la mente se caracterizan por ser capases de leer a las personas como si fueran libros y anticipar sus movimientos. Probablemente estaría más inclinados a seguir la lógica de las cosas y elegirían siempre la opción que ellos piensen que es correcta.

**BARDO DE LA MENTE:**

-El Bardo de la Mente destruirá las mentes de los demás. Esto significa, que van a utilizar otras personas para destruir decisiones, pensamientos y más o menos la estructura de sus mentes. Ellos podrían manipular a los demás hasta el punto donde pondrá a prueba sus propias decisiones y la realidad, y, básicamente, los volvería locos. El bardo se caracteriza por ser una clase pasiva, ya que su poder es utilizado por lo demás. Los bardos pueden ayudar u obstaculizar la sesión - o ambos. Los bardos, tienden a imitar a otros aspectos. Por lo general, los que aparecen en la sesión. Es probable que este jugador tenga una revelación propia, tal vez vinculado a su aspecto, a lo mejor será desafiado en la toma de alguna decisión o algo así ((?)). Probablemente va a cambiar la forma en que destruyen y manipulará las mentes con bastante frecuencia. El Bardo de la mente será capaz de manipular las mentes de los enemigos sin ser afectados directamente por lo que sucede, porque no son los que hacen la destrucción. Ellos harán que los enemigos se pierdan en sus mentes, a interrogarse y simplemente romperlos desde dentro. Se trata de un jugador muy potente. El Bardo de la Mente derribará estrategia y opciones dentro de los enemigos, será capaz de predecir sus acciones y sabrá cómo cortarlos.

**RETO:**

El bardo tendrá que aprender a no obstaculizar su sesión y a no volver locos a sus compañeros de equipo. Ya que, digamos que la lógica no esta de su lado, tendrá que aprender también a controlar los sucesos ilógicos ((?)) que suceden a su alrededor.

**PERSONALIDAD:**

Este jugador empezaría como una persona centrada en lo que hace,, supongo que le gustarán los videojuegos y todo eso ((?)), al entrar a la sesión será bastante bueno haciendo estrategias que hagan que sus enemigos la pasen realmente mal. Este jugador, al igual que los jugadores del corazón, ignoraría sus sentimientos y emociones para centrarse en lo que hace, por lo que sería, a la vez, una persona fría y calculadora en busca de estrategias para acabar con sus enemigos. Me gusta la idea de que en determinado momento este jugador se volvería presa de su propio poder y eventualmente acabaría estando loco y supongo que hace avanzaría al god tier ((?)).

**CAMINO A LA ASUNCIÓN:**

Tengo una idea, pero esta algo rara, como sea ~, usted esta en su tierra, como siempre la lógica empieza a huir de ti, pero esta vez es diferente, te sientes asustado, tratas de controlarte, pero el entorno se a vuelto demasiado ilógico para ti, por lo que empiezas a correr y entonces te topas con dos puertas, una te llevaría a tu salvación, otra a una muerte segura. Pero antes de decidir las puertas cambian de posición una y otra vez ((drogas: v)), por lo que ya no estas seguro de cual escoger y lo dejas al azar. Pero tú no eres un jugador de la luz, y la suerte no está de tu lado. Así que cruzas por la puerta incorrecta llevándote a una muerte segura y haciéndote aparecer en tu cama quest. ouo

**POSIBLES TIERRAS:**

-tierra de ira y movimiento

-tierra de miedo y tonos

-tierra de guerra y estrategias

-tierra de trampas y puertas

**GOD TIER CONTRARIO:**

-dama del corazón ((osease nadie ~ suerte para la próxima :D))

adioh~

recuerden que pueden pedir lo que quieran u3u, no muerdo.


	3. prince of doom

**PRINCIPE DE LA CONDENACIÓN**

**PRINCIPE:**

El Príncipe es el destructor de la clase activa, ya sea destruyendo o destruirse con su aspecto. El Príncipe a menudo abruma a otros con su aspecto ya sea intencionalmente o no, y tiene una tendencia a conducir a las personas más cercanas a ellos lejos.

**CONDENACION:**

Perdición, Limitaciones, Sistemas / Reglas, Ley, Sacrificio, Dura realidad, La comprensión de lo que es importante / lo que no es, Desgracia.

**PRINCIPE DE LA CONDENCACION:**

El príncipe de la condenación se define como aquel que destruye la calamidad, la muerte, el destino, y la estructura. En esencia, la capacidad de "destruir calamidad" significa que este príncipe tiene la capacidad de hacer, literalmente, situaciones de una victoria garantizada, y tiene la capacidad para negar la posibilidad de fallo a través de la pura fuerza de voluntad por sí sola! Verdaderamente es una clase poderosa, pero también hay que recordar que el Príncipe de la condenación puede destruir usando estas cosas también. Si un príncipe de la condenación "destruye usando calamidad" ... básicamente, este príncipe destruye y después se destruye como resultado de la destrucción. Ponen a cabo un dominó de explosivos que derrocan hacia abajo uno tras otro, tienen la capacidad de desencadenar una cadena de acontecimientos que se traduce en todo lo que pasa directamente al infierno. Por otra parte, un príncipe de la condenación puede "destruir por medio de la suerte", la creación de máquinas de Goldberg Rude del destino y, básicamente, haciendo cosas total y completamente atornilladas, sin dejar que se haga una sola cosa sobre ella. Pero el príncipe de la condenación también puede destruir el destino. Pueden literalmente, erradicar todo el destino que les rodea y hacerlo nada en absoluto. Ahora, recuerde que SBURB, por su propia naturaleza, es un juego acerca de la suerte y el destino. Además, es un juego muy estructurado, con un conjunto predeterminado de reglas y valores que son constantes en cada juego. El Príncipe de la Muerte, en particular los altos niveles de poder, tiene la capacidad de eliminar los elementos particulares de funciones como SBURB. Todo esto asciende hasta hacer que el Príncipe de la condenación, sin una sola duda, fácilmente uno de las más poderosas clases no maestros en todo SBURB, simplemente porque él es capaz de echar un vistazo al libro de reglas y con lo que él no esté de acuerdo simplemente lo elimina. Como regla general, cualquier persona que pueda doblar las reglas del universo es alguien a tener en cuenta. Considerando que la dama de la condenación ignora las reglas, la bruja de la condenación dobla las reglas, y el bardo de la condenación hace que las reglas se caigan lentamente en pedazos, el Príncipe de la Muerte puede eliminar por completo las reglas de todo. Esto lo convierte en un jugador muy, muy, muy peligroso. ((me gustaría tener este jugador en mi equipo))

**RETO:**

Su reto seria saber cuales reglas no son las necesarias para el juego y que al eliminarlas no alteren por completo a la sesión, pues deben tener en cuenta de que si afecta a la sesión afectaría a su equipo también.

**PERSONALIDAD:**

Bueno, la clase del príncipe es activo (auto) destrucción de clase, que se manifiesta como sí, la falta de su aspecto. Así que un príncipe de la condenación sería caprichoso, y muy alegre, y pagaría muy poca atención a los límites de su entorno. También encontrará una manera de salir de casi cualquier situación. Ellos tienen rasgos similares a un jugador del aliento, dada su capacidad para liberarse cuando quieran, pero sería más optimista que los jugadores de aliento.

**POSIBLES TIERRAS:**

Tierra de titanio y Cadenas (TDTYC)

Tierra de cautivos y Llamas (TDCYL)

Tierra de Huesos y Vitalidad (TDHYV)

Tierra de enjambres y espinas (TDEYE)

**CAMINO A LA ASCENCION:**

ok, empecemos con las drogas :B

digamos que este jugador esta charlando enérgicamente con un amigo, él está convencido de que algo esta mal con las reglas del juego, pero su amigo le dice que se tranquilice, que si el juego es así es por algo, pero eso no lo convence y se va por su lado. cuando va a su planeta descubre un escrito de todas las reglas del juego y empieza a seleccionar todas las que él cree que no necesita, pero cuando borra una regla sin darse cuenta, las cosas se empiezan a poner mal, él habla con su amigo acerca de esto, y él solo lo mira como diciéndole ¿que has hecho?, causando que el príncipe salga de ahí, pues sabe que si haciende a su god tier podrá borra esta falla del destino de sus compañeros. se dirige a su cama quest y después de pensársela mucho se suicida, despertante en su yo del sueño y avanzando hacia su nivel dios. ((khé))

**GOD TIER CONTRARIO:**

Sílfide de la Vida ((osease nadie otra vez madafakas))

debo decir que tenia dudas, y aun las tengo, acerca del rol contrario de este personaje,, pero da igual :B

adioh~

recuerden que pueden pedir lo que sea~


	4. knight of space

**CABALLERO DEL ESPACIO**

**CABALLERO:**

es el que utiliza su aspecto para proteger y protegerse. Por lo general, tienden a ser más inseguros, pero también suelen ser poderosos. Normalmente, los caballeros siempre tienen algo que ocultar o alguna mascara que los protege de los demás, por ejemplo: la sangre mutante de karkat y la fachada de chico cool de dave.

**ESPACIO:**

El espacio es el aspecto del tamaño, la creación, la materia, los principios, el presente, la impaciencia, la velocidad, la distancia, la ubicación, la creatividad y la creación de la rana génesis. También son los que se despiertan primero en sus respectivas lunas y no se debe de olvidar que es uno de los dos aspectos fundamentales del juego.

**CABALLERO DEL ESPACIO:**

El Caballero de espacio es el que, probablemente, trabaje más. Tendrá que criar a la rana génesis solo, aunque otro caballero también le puede ayudar; a la vez de que se encargaría de defender a su equipo. Sin embargo, podrían manejar un poder extraordinario, como la tele portación, el mando sobre la gravedad, siendo ser capaz de crecer y encogerse a voluntad, moverse a la velocidad de la luz, etc. En verdad la llegada de un jugador puede ser fortuito o de mal agüero. Tal ve en esta sesión, el jefe final es tan poderoso que necesitan de este caballero para vencerle. Y no nos olvidemos de las armas que probablemente usará como parte de sus habilidades del espacio. El poder ser capaz de crecer muy grande para obtener más daño, o hacer que las balas de algún arma se muevan a la velocidad de la luz devastando lo que se cruce en su camino. Lo mejor que se puede hacer con este titulo es ser lo más creativo que se pueda, los jugadores del espacio son buenos con eso.

**RETO:**

supongo que su reto seria algo personal. por ejemplo, ya que los caballero ocultan algo, este se puede ocultar en alguna moda que le guste o algo así, para mostrar algo que no es. Así que su reto seria ese, quitarse esa inseguridad que le rodea.

**PERSONALIDAD:**

Este jugador, seria un jugador creativo, que al igual que el pícaro se preocupa por los demás, solo que este los protegería de tantas formas que, tal vez, haya puesto su vida en peligro más de una vez. Pero como es un caballero, tendría una inseguridad que no quiere que nadie vea pretendiendo ser algo que no es a través de la moda o algo así. Este jugador va a pretender que puede hacer el trabajo de la rana a la perfección, aunque en realidad no tiene la menor idea de como hacerlo, y llegará un punto en que se sentirá muy presionado por algún limite de tiempo, o porque tiene que crear a las ranas y cuidar de su equipo al mismo tiempo. No seria un buen líder debido a esa inseguridad tan grande que tiene. Pero al momento de la batalla, tendría milochomil maneras de luchar contra el enemigo.

**POSIBLES TIERRAS:**

- tierra de ranas y engranajes

- tierra de ranas y aventuras

- tierra de ranas y caballería

- tierra de pantanos y ranas

- tierra de calor y ranas

- tierra de ranas y lluvia

- tierra de ranas y agujeros de gusano

**CAMINO A LA ASCENCION:**

((creo que empezare a quitar esta parte :B))

veamos, si un caballero protege y el espacio es materia y todo eso,, pues, supongo que el caballero estaría con su equipo en medio de la batalla, están luchando contra su jefe final, pero este es demasiado poderoso para todos. el jefe esta apunto de acabar con un amigo suyo, pero tú te interpones y te vuelves de un tamaño considerable, pero eso no es suficiente. alguien más esta en problemas, no puedes dejar de luchar, pero tampoco los puedes dejar morir, miras al que estas protegiendo y él te dice, que esta bien, que puede manejar esto, por lo que vas en su ayuda, teletransportandote a donde están ellos y sacándolos de ahí, pero tú no tienes tanta suerte y ese acto de heroísmo se convierte en tu firma de muerte. Tus amigos quieren ayudarte, pero no pueden porque el jefe final no se los permite. El jugador del vacio de tu equipo corre hacia ti lo más rápido que puede y te tele transporta a tu cama quest, donde se asegura de que estés a salvo y sin más vuelve a la batalla con sus amigos. ((me base en el poder de tele transportación de roxy para esto~))

**GODTIER CONTRARIO:**

Pagina del Tiempo ((osease nadie otra vez shabots))

Adioh~

Recuerden que siguen pudiendo pedir lo que sea 7u7


	5. mage of life

**MAGO DE LA VIDA**

**MAGO:**

clase de complicidad activa. Aquel que entiende su aspecto o uno que toma medidas con conocimiento de su aspecto.

**VIDA:**

El control sobre la propia vida y la energía natural. Metafóricamente, representa el crecimiento.

**MAGO DE LA VIDA:**

El Mago de la vida es uno que entiende la vida. Ellos saben cómo hacer que las cosas crezcan y cómo vivir una vida sana. Ellos saben y entiende lo que impulsa a sus compañeros de equipo a través de la vida y por qué. Hay dos cosas que me vienen a la mente con un mago de la Vida. Un experto médico y un jardinero. Conocer la existencia de la vida significa que saben cómo viven las cosas. Ellos entienden lo que mantiene el cuerpo en marcha, lo que se necesita para la vida para tener éxito y cómo mantener las cosas vivas. Esto se puede aplicar tanto a los seres humanos, a sabiendas de cómo tratar las heridas y cómo mantener a alguien en estado crítico estable, así como elevar y cultivar un jardín. Ellos saben exactamente lo que necesitan para hacer crecer las plantas y mantenerlas sanas. Un mago de la vida probablemente podría encontrar una manera de hacer crecer a las plantas tropicales en un ambiente frío, casi congelado. El Mago también sabría que impulsa a la gente a través de la vida misma. Qué mantiene a las cosas, lo que esta vivo esencialmente. Ellos podrían ayudar a las personas a adaptarse a su vida si no se vive de forma saludable. Darles consejos de vida y esas cosas. Este mago sería un médico fantástico. Tendría habilidades de curación de la luz pudiendo actuar con la energía vital. Incluso, sólo el puro conocimiento que tienen sería suficiente para sanar y reparar cualquier herida con las más limitadas de herramientas. También puedo verlos teniendo un pequeño control sobre las plantas.

**RETO:**

su reto sería encontrar la manera de hacer las cosas, por ejemplo, si su planeta es helado, debería de encontrar la manera de hacer crecer las plantas en un lugar como ese.

**PERSONALIDAD:**

un mago de la vida, seria algo así como las personas que se desarrollan rápidamente en alguna cosa, seria muy curioso respecto al entendimiento de su aspecto y tendría ciertos conocimientos de medicina y esas cosas. Se confundiría un poco con un jugador de la mente, pues, al igual que ellos, tendría cierta facilidad para entender el estilo de vida de los demás, y si algo anda mal no dudaría en decirle a esa persona lo que esta mal con su estilo. Sería una persona a la que no le guste irse con rodeos, pero tampoco diría las cosas taaan directamente, seria reservado en ese aspecto. Supongo que tendría algún gusto por la jardinería y también sería de esas personas a las que les gustan los retos.

**POSIBLES TIERRAS:**

-Tierra de Espíritu y la alegría [TDEYA]

-Tierra de Nieve y Flores [TDNYF]

-Tierra de Flores y Adorables Conejitos [TDFYAC] ((dioj xD))

-Tierra de Jaulas y Martirio [TDJYM] ((valla contraste))

**CAMINO A LA ASCENCION:**

((basado en las crónicas contadas por el amigo de todos los niños: TUMBLR))

eres el mago de la vida y estas cansado de las estupideces de siempre, te has dado cuenta de que por más que trates de entender que sentido tiene la vida siempre llegas a la misma conclusión y ya estas harto de esto. Te empiezas a alejar de todos, empiezas a caer en depresión y sabes que eso no es bueno, así que vas a tu planeta en busca de algún reto que despierte de nuevo esa vitalidad curiosa que tanto te caracterizaba, tratas de pensar en alguna solución, pero no hay nada, empieza a frustrarte y lo intentas y te frustras más, hasta que tu frustración llega a niveles demasiado altos que empiezas a tener ideas suicidas, así que haces tu propio reto, esta vez de azar, pero tu no eres un jugador de la mente para saber el resultado ni tampoco de la luz para tener la suerte de tu lado, por lo que colocas tu arma en dirección a ti y te lastimas tu mismo, confiado en tus habilidades medicas tratas de reparar tu pequeño gran problema, pero es demasiado tarde y mueres. Un amigo te descubre a tiempo y te lleva a tu cama quest, besándote y haciendo que tu yo del sueño tome tu lugar haciendo que alcances el God Tier.

**GODTIER CONTRARIO:**

heredero de la condenación ((osease M17UN4)) ((asassa mitunerd, ya pues uvu))

ya saben, pidan lo que quieran~

adioh~


	6. page of rage

**PAGINA DE LA IRA**

**PÁGINA**

Alguien que crea y llena a los demás con su aspecto. Ellos son uno de los actores más poderosos de Sburb pero empiezan con una enorme desventaja.

**IRA**

El control de la ira y las emociones negativas. Metafóricamente representa la autodestrucción.

**PÁGINA DE LA IRA**

Una Página de la Ira es uno que pasivamente explota las emociones negativas, el desafío y la duda. La Ira es el aspecto opuesto a la esperanza, y sin ella todos estaríamos siguiendo ciegamente todo lo que alguien nos dijo, perdidos e ingenuos en nuestros pequeños mundos. Los jugadores de la Ira tienen mucha experiencia con la forma en que funciona el mundo. Es posible que hayan visto más que su parte justa de las experiencias negativas, pero el hecho de que todavía están aquí da fe de su fuerza. Se sabe que las páginas son un aspecto débil, o de plano niegan su aspecto. Yo creo que una página de la Ira sería el tipo de persona que sigue inicialmente las palabras y / o acciones de los demás al tiempo que oculta sus dudas. Ellos pueden empujar a sus emociones negativas muy por debajo de la superficie, hasta que las burbujas revientan y estallan como un volcán. Como las páginas de la ira tienden a crecer más, van a encontrar un equilibrio entre creer y cuestionar las acciones de quienes les rodean. Ellos sabrán cómo liberar sus emociones adecuadamente, sin lastimar a sus seres queridos y se preocuparán por eso. Tiendo a mirar a las páginas como tener dos opciones, hacerlo o no hacerlo. Puede resultar sorprendente, pero puede enseñar una a una página de la Ira lecciones valiosas. Cuando una página de la Ira no madura completamente, siempre puede ir a explorar el mundo, observando lo que este puede ofrecer, ya que esto lo hacen cuando son más receptivos a nuevas ideas. Mi consejo: no tengas miedo de crecer lentamente y disfrutar de esta etapa. La página se dio cuenta de que la ira tiene el potencial de cambiar el mundo que les rodea, alimentada por su sentido interno de correcto e incorrecto. Una vez realizado, van a entender las limitaciones que el mundo les impone. ((Ahora lo que a todos nos gusta, los poderes :DD)), una pagina de la ira podría despertar la rabia y el odio en otros. Por ejemplo: Jake tiene un escudo de la esperanza que le da vida propia a cosas de su imaginación, osease, en cosas en las que cree. Una Página de la Ira tendrá un "escudo de Ira" que impulsará a sus enemigos (o amigos) a caer en la locura y probablemente causaría dolor a todos. Sería un buen instrumento de tortura. ((:000)). Será el que ponga la emoción en la sesión y supongo que un buen amigo seria un jugador del Viento.

**RETO**

La Página de la Ira probablemente tendría que enfrentar el hecho de que ellos mismos carecen de emoción o la estabilidad emocional. Al enfrentar este miedo y aprender a expresarlas de una manera segura, van a dar el ejemplo a los demás.

**PERSONALIDAD**

Él va a compensar su falta de comprensión acerca de la Ira, actuando como un niño pequeño. Él va a ser muy malo, muy delicado, y muy gritón ((como una diva)). Él jurará a menudo y se negará a seguir las órdenes, será muy poco cooperativo aunque también ayudará a su equipo de vez en cuando. Todo esto será un episodio durante su vida en el juego, sin embargo, es muy que probable, él sea realmente agradable, pues siempre actúa de la manera que él piensa que debe actuar. Esto va a cambiar. A medida que se crece, va a aprender más sobre el mundo, y su ira cambiará de tonterías fabricadas a justificadas. Él se convertirá en alguien agresivo, cínico, paranoico, etc.; estará lleno de odio hirviente y repugnancia. Él será destructivo. También se hará muy poderoso, como páginas. son una de las clases más fuertes de ataque en el juego.

**POSIBLES TIERRAS**

Tierra de Fosas y Tarot [TDFYT] ((lose, suena muy de la luz o que se yo))

Tierra de Peces y Leones [TDPYL]

Tierra de Noche y Rayos [TDNYR]

Tierra de Irracionalidad y Flujo [TDIYF]

**CAMINO A LA ASCENSION**

Eres la página de la ira, y estas consienten de la situación, pues desde hace un tiempo has puesto demasiada atención a todo en general. Pero hay algo mal, una batalla se acerca, así que decides ayudar a tus amigos, esta vez la cosa iba en serio y no te comportarías como un gilipollas poniendo excusas para no ir. Dentro de la batalla descubres algo en ti que te dice que aquello que estas haciendo esta mal, por lo que volteas a todos lados y lo único que puedes ver es a tus amigos viéndote con miedo, algo esta mal, observas tus manos, acabas de asesinar a uno de tus compañeros y ni siquiera te sentiste culpable por ello. Nunca haces nada, no sirves para nada, nunca has hecho algo que realmente valiera la pena, pero esto, esto es diferente, una sonrisa asoma tus labios y antes de que pudieras reír ya no eres capaz de sentir nada. Despiertas en algún lugar de tu luna, no estas en tu cuarto, este lugar contiene muchas cadenas, y a tu lado se encuentra tu victima, él te mira, tu lo miras, y antes de que la luna explotase, un lo siento logra salir de tus labios. Al final, acabas por despertar como un dios de la Ira, con elegantes calzoncillos purpura, pero que eso no te extrañe, pues eres una página de la Ira.

**GODTIER CONTRARIO**

Caballero de la Esperanza((osease nadie de nuevo o3o))

Pidan lo quieran, blah blah blah, adioh~


	7. page of void

**PAGINA DEL VACIO**

**PÁGINA**

es una clase de explotación pasiva. Uno que ayuda a la gente con su aspecto o que invita a usar su aspecto. Inicia con poco o ningún conocimiento de su aspecto y tienen que luchar para entenderlo. Comenzaran débiles, pero tienen un potencial enorme.

**VACÍO **

representa literalmente a la nada y a la ausencia. también representa los secretos, la oscuridad, los misterios, el sentido oculto, el grimdark, las privaciones y las cosas sin sentido.

**PÁGINA DEL VACIO**

comenzaría siendo incapaz de guardar algún secreto o cualquier forma de ocultarse a si mismo, pero con el tiempo podría convertirse en un borrador de la vida de cualquier cosa que necesita ser ocultado. La página del vacio sería fácil de notar. Pondrían un espectáculo de ser sombríos y nerviosos, pero en realidad serían de los jugadores más activos y honestos. Fingirá ser grandioso para guardar secretos, pero serían simplemente los peores y caerían fácilmente en darle demasiada importancia a las cosas malas. Sin embargo la página de vacio tendría que romper sus falsas ideas de lo que es el vacio y ver la inexistencia en eso. Ellos pueden ser empujados a lo largo de toda la ruta por los horrorterrors, desbloqueando plenamente sus poderes, pero esto no les ayudará en lo emocional. Si realmente pueden aprender como mantener secretos y construir su propio vacio, sería un proceso realmente emocionalmente doloroso, pero el dolor puede bajar dependiendo de la persona. Una página del vacio tendría un potencial muy destructivo, siendo capaz de borrar cualquier cosa que no se alinee con los planes de sus aliados ((como el príncipe de la condenación :0 /)) Son armas de Vacio, siendo capaces de borrar el conocimiento de los objetos o eventos de las mentes de las personas, o incluso posiblemente borrar alguna persona o pueblo de la existencia. También podría poner un campo de invisibilidad en alguna persona o en muchas cosas a la vez. En cuanto a los horrorterrors, estos utilizarían a la página como arma, luchando a través de su cuerpo con un inmenso poder del vacio. En resumen, la página del vacio tiene un fuerte potencial para ser el arma viviente de los horrorterrors, pero también puede convertirse en un pretexto para la totalidad del equipo. ((osease un inútil))

**RETO**

el desafío de un jugador Void potencialmente podría implicar una lucha con su propia indiferencia en cierto grado.

**PERSONALIDAD**

Este tipo va estar obsesionado con ser oscuro, misterioso y vago ((darks)), va a insistir en que funciona mejor en la oscuridad y por su propia cuenta ((darks)), va estar convencido de que hace algo productivo, cuando solo esta haciéndose pendejo por todas partes. Él va a luchar priorizando las cosas más importantes. Analizará cada pequeña cosa y recogerá una enorme riqueza de conocimiento trivial que no es necesaria pero que él considerará secreta. Él va a tratar de hacerse pasar por una persona indiferente, fingiendo ser un ninja que habla en un lenguaje lleno de enigmas con un manto de misterio sobre su vida cotidiana, como si escondiera algún secreto muy importante ((YODA plz)). Él va a ser ignorante en muchas cosas, su indiferencia forzada le permitirá ser fácilmente manipulado. Me imagino a una pagina del vacio tendiendo una gran confianza en si mismos, pero su confianza solo se quedaría en él, no la transmitiría. Una página del vacio tendría problemas en entender que todo carece de sentido, que algunas cosas son más importantes que otras. Definitivamente va a luchar con el concepto de la nada.

((inuuuuutil))((*la apedrean*))

**POSIBLES TIERRAS**

-tierra de agujeros y crecimiento [TDAYC]

-tierra de metal y silencio [TDMYS]

-tierra de cañones y oscuridad [TDCYO]

**CAMINO A LA ASCENCIÓN**

((odio esta parte,, pero amo escribirla, pero igual la odio /3))

eres la página del vacio y estas completamente seguro de que ya controlas bien tus poderes del vacio, o al menos una buena parte de ellos, siempre que haces algo tus amigos se ríen y tú te ríes con ellos. pero siempre hay algo diferente, ellos no se ríen contigo, se ríen de ti y tú lo sabes perfectamente, así que un día decides probar que no eres un hazme reír como ellos dicen y caes en el grimdark, los horrorterrors te han estado utilizando como arma y no les molestará utilizarte otra vez. así que te diriges con tus amigos, ellos te miran pero esta vez no se ríen, esta vez te tienen miedo. te pones en medio de todos y los horrorterrors hacen que tu poder madure antes de siquiera alcanzar el god tier. pero esto es demasiado para ti, tu cuerpo aun es mortal y no estas en tu cama quest, pero los dioses están al tanto de todo, después de todo eres una pagina del vacio, tu lo sabes todo. cuando estas a punto de colapsar por el inmenso poder que emana de tu cuerpo eres transportado a tu cama quest y al momento de tocarla caes muerto en ella. cuando despiertas como una verdadera pagina del vacio, te sientes estúpido por todo lo que has hecho, caes en la cuenta de que pudiste cagarla de sobremanera intentando demostrar que no eras un hazme reír. pero eso ya no importa, ahora eres un dios, una pagina del vacio.

**GOD TIER CONTRARIO**

caballero de la luz ((se supone que es el mío, pero me niego shingao :c))

* * *

><p>la pagina del vacio esta compartido con el dancestor inútil de Equius: Horuss Zahhak :p<p>

Horuss usa un P**e siempre que inicia una conversación :00

8=D ((- lo ven¡ *la apedrean*))

o simplemente es una carita con unos lentes uwu,, pero a mi mente nadie la engaña shabots uvu,, ella trabaja en doble sentido también :3

bueno, sha saben que dejar, asi que, adioh~


	8. seer of void

**VIDENTE DEL VACIO**

**VIDENTE**

Los videntes son una clase pasiva de apoyo asignada a ambos géneros. Estos jugadores tienen un conocimiento vasto y completo de su aspecto ((menos Rose, ella es alérgica a la luz)). Ellos usan sus conocimientos para ayudar a coordinar a su equipo y evitar que cometan errores graves, es la estratega del equipo. Un vidente puede ser tomado como "Aquel que puede ver su aspecto, aprender de él y beneficiar a otros con él".

**VACIO**

representa literalmente a la nada y a la ausencia. también representa los secretos, la oscuridad, los misterios, el sentido oculto, el grimdark, las privaciones y las cosas sin sentido.

**VIDENTE DEL VACIO**

La vidente del vacio es aquella que aprende acerca del vacio mismo. Aprenden de los secretos que dejaron de existir y sabría exactamente cuando una persona esta mintiendo. Ella podría ver cuando las fuerzas oscuras se mueven e interpretar cuando y dónde van a atacar. Nada esta oculto ante ella. Al principio el conocimiento de la vidente sería muy escaso, respecto al vacio. No sabrían muy bien decir cuando se les está mintiendo, no sabrían mentir muy bien y tampoco serían muy buenos reteniendo secretos. Sin embargo, con el tiempo madurarían y serían muy hábiles con las mentiras y muy recelosos con los secretos. Aprenderán que a veces decir una mentira aquí y allá puede ser más útil que la verdad, además de que sería muy sensible cuando alguien le oculte algo. Seria como la vieja chismosa del barrio ((sin ofender)). Ahora, cuando alcance el godtier tendría un poder muy interesante, ella puede ver lo que no existe. O por lo menos lo que existe, pero que no se puede ver a simple vista por varias cosas como, niebla, oscuridad, es invisible etc. Ella podría ver muy bien el futuro, viendo lo que no ha sucedido todavía, ya que el futuro es el último secreto, aprender de él sería de mucha utilidad tanto para la vidente como para su equipo, ya que podría planear los movimientos antes de tiempo. Aunque la cantidad de cosas que la vidente haría diferente, gracias a que puede ver el futuro, estaría sujeta a las reglas de las paradojas del espacio ((nunca las entendí, asique si me revuelvo aquí, ya saben porque~)), ya que el futuro esta programado para la línea del tiempo alfa. En ese tema una vidente del vacio sería capaz de ver las líneas condenadas después de que estas hayan desaparecido, ya que ya no existen. En eso se parecería mucho a una vidente del tiempo. Una cosa segura, es que la vidente podría ver el anillo más lejano del médium. Su visión podría cortar a través del vacio que lo rodea y ver lo que hay allí. Ella puede ver a los horrorterrors directamente y ver lo que están haciendo. Incluso podría navegar a través de él con la ayuda del tiempo y del espacio. Para ella la línea delgada entre la normalidad y el grimdark sería muy ancha, ya que, al ser una vidente del vacio, esta en contacto con ellos prácticamente desde que inicia sesión en el juego.

**RETO**

a mi parecer tendría tres retos:

1.- no divagar demasiado entre los horrorterrors, ellos son gente mala que incita a la gente buena que parece mala (? a caer en el grimdark((cofcofdrogascofcof)), pero siempre puedes obtener valiosa información de ellos.

2.- no ser demasiado curiosa con los secretos, esta bien que los pueda ver todos, pero respetar la privacidad de sus compañeros haría que estos se sintieran más a gusto con ella ((yo no)).

3.- aprender a controlar la ansiedad que sientan al momento de hurgar en lo desconocido.

**PERSONALIDAD**

una vidente del vacio sería una persona a la que no le guste hablar de si misma, pero sería una buen oyente con los secretos de los demás. Ella va a ser de los que descubran la mecánica del juego por si mismos, y si algo "irracional" pasa siempre tendrán una respuesta para eso. Son del tipo de personas que parecen impresionantes y peligrosos a simple vista ((machospechopeludo)), pero que también son bastante sensibles y todo eso ((me recuerda al tipo de la película de enredados, uno al que le gustaban los unicornios)). A pesar de que estos jugadores pasan demasiado tiempo con los horrorterrors, como amigos o enemigos, no cambia el hecho de que son de los más susceptibles a caer en el grimdark, a pesar de lo que dije antes sobre su línea ancha ((-malpensó-)). El enemigo no podrá hacer planes que ella no conozca. Mientras vallan descubriendo sus habilidades pueden caer en el miedo a lo desconocido, ya que al ser del vacio, podrá ver todos sus temores expuestos, pero esto es bueno, ya que podrá enfrentarlos y aprender de ellos. Pero como todo buen jugador tendrán que aprender a que no siempre se puede saber algo. La ansiedad sería el enemigo n°1 de este jugador, pues hurgar en lo desconocido puede aterrarlos también, y eso los podría hacer un poco lentos al enterarse de algún chisme. Aunque esto es irónico, ya que se supone que deben de saber lo que no se puede saber, y si se sienten en algún momento aterrado por esto siempre pueden buscar refugio en algún amigo, ellos pueden ayudar a que la vidente entienda mejor su aspecto. ((si no tienes amigos ya valiste shabo))((es joda, no))

**POSIBLES TIERRAS**

-Tierra de la hierba y de Picos [TDHYP]

-Tierra de Escaleras y Profundidades [TDEYP]

-Tierra de hologramas y Intangibilidad [TDHYI]

**CAMINO A LA ASCENCION**

((realmente no se que ponerle a este titulo, así que sacaré mi idea de un video de dross que realmente me afecto /3))

eres la vidente del vacio, estas cómoda en tu cama quest, sentada y apoyada en uno de sus postes, mirando a la nada y divagando entre ella. Pero el sueño es un enemigo poderoso y tus parpados te pesan, así que te entregas al mundo donde el vacio reina. En tus sueños te diriges hacia el anillo lejano, atravesándolo y llegando al reino de la nada, donde los dioses del médium habitan. Ellos te dan la bienvenida, realmente es la primera vez que estas ahí, así que avanzas cautelosa de cada movimiento de los dioses. Pero algo va mal, algo siniestro a estado contigo desde que atravesaste la seguridad del anillo lejano, algo que incluso tú no puedes ver. Descartas rápidamente esa idea, eres la vidente del vacio, nada se puede ocultar de tus ojos, pero eso sigue ahí y te ha tomado de los hombros obligándote a voltear. Abres los ojos asombrada, alguien tan hermosamente perfecto esta tomándote de los hombros. Observas un poco más y te quedas estupefacta al descubrir la fachada que se escode tras esa hermosa mascara. Tratas de escapar, de pedir ayuda a los dioses que se encuentran ahí, pero ellos solo te observan de la misma forma curiosa que tú los observabas, quieres gritar, despertarte, pero nada sirve. El siniestro te arrastra adentro del anillo, más cerca de skaia, pasando las fronteras de prospit, entonces descubres que te lleva a tu planeta. Después de unos minutos logras verte a ti misma soñando que te vez a ti misma, soñando como el siniestro te asesina y te obliga a acostarte en la cama quest, soñando que resucitas en el mismo lugar en el que acabas de morir. Pero cuando despiertas el siniestro ya no está, tu ropa es diferente, no sabes que sentir al momento de verte a ti misma, destruida junto a ti. Solo sabes que ahora has subido de nivel, que ahora eres una diosa del vacio, corrección, una vidente del vacio.

**GOD TIER CONTRARIO**

bruja de la luz ((osease nadie de nuevo shabots))

dejen sus god tiers, yo los hago o3o

adioh~


	9. maid of light

**DAMA DE LA LUZ**

**DAMA**

Aquel que sirve a su aspecto mediante la reparación o la fijación de mantenerlo. Puede obtener las habilidades de creación un poco después de acceder al godtier. Se dice que las Damas o Maids, están hechas de su aspecto y por lo tanto sirven con su aspecto. Se cree que solo es una clase única para las mujeres. ((Porrim, maid of space,, Aradia, maid of time,, Jane, maid of life,, yo, maid of light UwUr)). Y se dice que son la antítesis del Bardo. Según yo, es una clase activa y pasiva al mismo tiempo. Las damas pueden llegar a ser muy dependientes de su equipo.

**LUZ**

la luz representa la suerte, la fortuna, el conocimiento y la luz física. Se dice que es la antítesis del Vacío

**DAMA DE LA LUZ**

Como Maid comienza depender de otros para su aspecto, una criada de la Luz se puede describir en una sola palabra: Ovejas. Se contabiliza una opinión y ella estará de acuerdo. Ella se encontrará a si misma estando de acuerdo con cualquier cosa, mientras lee, estará asintiendo todo el tiempo mientras busca una opinión más estructurada con la cual estar de acuerdo. Básicamente, una Dama de la Luz encontrará todos sus conocimientos y perspectivas y la iluminación de otra fuente; ella no va a pensar por sí misma. Ella servirá la luz, y se dedicará a la difusión del conocimiento y de la suerte y de la conciencia. Ella va a tomar la investigación de algún tema que le interesa y sobresalir en ella, aprendiendo de todo y nada, convirtiéndose en una verdadera erudita. Ella va a construir su propia influencia y probablemente llegar a ser muy poderosa en su sesión, convirtiéndose en una manipuladora pasiva del flujo de la suerte y el conocimiento a través de su sesión. Ella llegará a ser muy hábiles en la lectura de la gente y entenderá el mundo a su alrededor. Una Maid también proveerá de suerte a su equipo, ayudándolos en la victoria, también, como se supone que están hechas de su aspecto, me gusta pensar que pueden usar la luz física o crearla ((así como el árbol ese que dice "yo soy grub" cuando saca esferitas de luz para tranquilizar a toda su pandilla uwu)), además podría rodearse de una esfera de luz ((acá toda shida)) que ciegue a sus enemigos mientras da cobertura a sus amigos. Y en lo que respecta a su equipo, este seria afortunado de tenerla, pues ellas los proveería de suerte y estarían mas perceptivos y alertas a lo que hay a su alrededor.

**RETO**

1.-No caer en la dependencia

2.-Deben mirar dentro de si mismas para poder sacar todo su potencial ((como una pagina)) y aprender a ser independientes.

**PERSONALIDAD**

Ella será el tipo de persona estúpida que se cree todo lo que le dicen, pero aun así le gustará investigar sobre ciertas cosas que le gusten, obteniendo un cierto conocimiento de ello. Ella será amigable, pero reservada, algo así como una combinación de Aradia y Aranea, ((como combinas sus nombres? D: )), también será algo supersticiosa, pues le gustará creer en cosas como el zodiaco, el karma, la mala suerte, etc. También se encontrará a ella misma dependiendo de los demás, y apoyando algún plan, por muy estúpido que sea, o estando de acuerdo con casi todas las cosas, seria indecisa puej. Sin embargo, una vez que la Dama de Luz ha "despertado", o simplemente crecido, se transformará como persona. Ella encontrará su propio significado. Ella va a desechar la fe ciega que dominaba su vida y encontrará su propio camino.

((En mi experiencia personal, me encontré creyéndole a todos lo que me decían, aun sí después era mentira, o también me guardaba mi opinión, por el miedo de que los demás no estén de acuerdo conmigo,, además también me encontré siendo muy supersticiosa con cosas como el karma y la mala suerte y cosas así uwu))((- se dijo estúpida ella sola /3))

**POSIBLES TIERRAS**

- Tierra de Lámparas y Luciérnagas [TDLYL] ((la mía shicos uwu 3))

- Tierra de Libros y Oscuridad [TDLYO]

- Tierra de Ignorancia y Conocimiento [TDIYC]

- Tierra de Clubes y Estrellas [TDCYE]

- Tierra de Tréboles y Estrellas [TDTYE]

- Tierra de Suerte y Gatos Negros [TDSYGN] ((- se ve como un gemido de alguna cosa rara xD))

**CAMINO A LA ASCENCION**

Imaginen esto: Estas platicando con un amigo, el cual te dice que dentro de todos los planetas existe un morador, él sabe que le creerás, y continúa diciéndote que si lo matas un montón de riquezas serán tuyas. La dama sabe que existe un morador, más no que te daba riquezas, y también sabe que es un guardián muy fuerte; el amigo te llama cobarde y ahí se termina la platica. Pero la curiosidad y la estupidez de la dama es demasiado grande, así que se adentra en la búsqueda de su morador, cuando la encuentra, esta le da dos opciones, morir ahí y ser su cena o alcanzar el god tier, la dama no quiere morir, así que elige la segunda opción, su morador se cambia de lugar, revelando un pequeño rectángulo anaranjado con un sol en él, este te dice que te coloques en el centro del rectángulo, lo obedeces y antes de preguntar que se hacia, te encuentras a ti misma viendo como tu morador te encaja numerosas veces estacas en el cuerpo, haciendo que caigas en tu propia sangre, muriendo en un intento desesperado por salvarte y resucitando como una diosa de la luz.

**GOD TIER CONTRARIO**

Bardo del vacío ((nadie, nadie, nadie –eco-))

Deben sus god tiers uwu

Adioh~


	10. thief of breath

**LADRON DEL VIENTO**

**LADRON**

Es el que roba su aspecto para su propio beneficio, en Homestuck tenemos dos ladronas, Meenah, ladrona de la vida; y Vriska, ladrona de la luz, por lo que un ladrón sería un titulo mixto, pero generalmente orientado a las mujeres.

**VIENTO**

Tiene que ver con la respiración, el vuelo, la libertad y la dirección.

**LADRON DEL VIENTO**

El ladrón de aliento, que se define como alguien que roba la libertad, el movimiento o la dirección y lo usan para sí mismos. Tendría capacidades similares a las del pícaro del viento, pero estarían centradas solo hacía si mismos. Restringiría la circulación de los demás para tener la suya propia, bloqueará completamente los movimientos de un enemigo, matándolo o dejándolo completamente inmóvil, dándole a su equipo la libertad de dejar atrás al enemigo sin ningún problema, y así sucesivamente. La capacidad de "bailar" con los enemigos podría ser increíblemente útil, pero habrá que asegurarse de que el ladrón no se ponga demasiado complaciente y pierda la oportunidad de hacerse de un valioso botín y un montón de recursos, ya que no se siente como la lucha contra de un grupo de secuaces!

**RETO**

El ladrón de aliento tiene que aprender a dejar de controlar a todos. También tienen que dejar de llevar a todo el mundo.

**PERSONALIDAD**

El ladrón de respiración es un poco asertivo, y siempre sabe cómo salirse con la suya. Él es capaz de hacer que otros tomen decisiones que él quiere que se hagan. Él puede tener las características de uno mismo. Incluso puede tener un carácter un poco explosivo, y es sin duda audaz. Él sabría las consecuencias de comportarse de cierta manera, y tal vez no estar de acuerdo con ella, pero que se le iban a hacer las cosas de todos modos. Esto puede conducir a la inseguridad, por lo que él puede ser un poco,, ((mushooo)) entrometido.

**POSIBLES TIERRAS**

**-**Tierra de Vuelo y Zafiro [TDVYZ]

-Tierra de Viento y Cerraduras [TDVYC]

-Tierra de Mercados y Huracanes [TDMYH]

-Tierra de Brisa y Mercados [TDBYM]

-Tierra de Trueque y Viento [TDTYV]

**CAMINO A LA ASCENCION**

El ladrón del viento es una persona insegura, de esas de las que casi nunca tienen permitido salir, y cuando entra en el juego se encuentra con una libertad que no había tenido antes, ahora era libre de hacer lo que él quisiera, pero alto, tu inseguridad te impide hacer muchas cosas, y aunque tu creas que son muchas, en realidad son bastante pocas. Así que un día tu equipo te alienta de subir al god tier, pero no estas seguro de eso, pues tenían que matarte para poder subir. Ellos se ríen de ti, pues mas de la mitad ya ah logrado ese nivel de poder, y un día cuando nadie te esta viendo, abres una cerradura que te conduciría a tu cama quest, tomas un arma y te armas de valor para pasar al siguiente nivel. Cuando llegas otra vez con tu equipo te miran asombrados, y empiezas a actuar de una forma tal que tu anterior inseguridad quedó en el olvido para ti.

**GOD TIER CONTRARIO**

Pícaro de la sangre ((nadie shabos o3o)) ((pero si lo miran así, es una combinación del Tier de nepeta, pícaro,, y el poder de Karkat, sangre asasasas el ship esta en todas partes uwu)) ((*no le gusta ese ship*))

Bueno,, eso es todo por hoy creo :p

Pídanme lo que quieran uwu~

Adioh~


	11. thief of heart

**LADRON DEL CORAZON**

**LADRON**

Es el que roba su aspecto para su propio beneficio, en Homestuck tenemos dos ladronas, Meenah, ladrona de la vida; y Vriska, ladrona de la luz, por lo que un ladrón sería un titulo mixto, pero generalmente orientado a las mujeres.

**CORAZON**

El aspecto del corazón está más estrechamente representado por el alma, y se trata de la "Búsqueda de su ser interior". Se centran en su mayor parte en el centro de la persona, no necesariamente empujándola hacia el exterior para que otros vean. Los Jugadores del corazón también son propensos a la fragmentación, lo que significa que manifiestan sus personalidades en muchas más maneras que una persona media.

**LADRON DEL CORAZON**

Es el que roba el alma, o las emociones de los demás, para su propio beneficio. Tal vez suene un poco cruel, pero así es. Usarían las debilidades emocionales de los demás para su propio beneficio. O tal vez un ladrón más noble podía quitar dichas inseguridades emocionales, dejando al individuo detrás con nada más que la positividad (?. En otro sentido, un ladrón de corazón podría, literalmente, extraer el alma de una persona directamente de su cuerpo, al igual que Dirk en el comic. Aunque, el Alma puede no necesariamente ser destruida sino que pueden ser conservadas y almacenadas. Un Ladrón del corazón potencialmente podría tomar las almas de sus amigos, y guardarlas en un lugar seguro. ((como madoka mágica *3*))

**RETO**

Un ladrón de corazón debe primero aprender cómo ganar la atención de los demás, a pesar de su falta de ser el centro de atención. .Entonces tienen que aprender a mirar el interior de las vidas de los demás, y tomar los pensamientos y pasiones de los que roban a y agregarlo a sus propias vidas.

**PERSONALIDAD**

Un ladrón de corazón es aquel que carece del fuego interior que alimenta la vida interior, y así que la va a tomar de los demás. Esto se verá marcado a lo largo del juego, pues tratará de brillar dentro de las vidas de sus victimas y devorará cada rasgo de su carácter ((copishe)). Ellos también son adictos a la pasión, y verdaderamente disfrutan de ser el centro de atención. En resumen, usted los quiere, ellos roban tu corazón, y entonces te conviertes en su propiedad.

**POSIBLES TIERRAS**

-Tierra de Castillos y Cristales [TDCYC]

-Tierra de Veneno y Megalitos [TDCYM]

-Tierra de Vasijas y Espejos [TDVYE]

**CAMINO A LA ASCENCION**

Eres el ladrón del corazón, y como siempre eres el centro de atención. Todo gira alrededor de ti, y eso te encanta, te encanta tanto que siempre quieres más y más, así que un día, empiezas a imitar a tus compañeros de equipo, haciendo que como siempre, seas el centro de atención, pero en una de esas te encuentras atrapado, uno de tus compañeros te recrimina que ya lo tienes arto, que no puedes ir por ahí imitando a la gente, pero tú no le haces caso, y como la tensión en el aire es palpable, empiezas a imitarlo, y todos se ríen, pero entonces todo es silencio otra vez, volteas a tu alrededor y de nuevo eres el centro de atención, el frío que empiezas a sentir es notorio, y antes de que cayeras en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, caes muerto sobre el piso de donde quiera que estés. Tu asesino se siente culpable, por lo que antes de que sea demasiado tarde, es ayudado por sus otros compañeros y te transportan hacia tu cama quest, donde tu asesino te besa, y cuando lo hace y después de varios minutos de notoria tención, vuelves a la vida como un ladrón del corazón.

**GOD TIER CONTRARIO**

Pícaro de la Mente ((osease nadie de nuevo u3u, pero véanlo así, es una combinación del Tier de nepeta o roxy o Rufioh,, pícaro y el poder de latula o terezi, mente,, o3o))

vaya :0, dos capítulos en un día :0

como sea, dejen sus GTiers, que yo los hago uwu

adioh~

una última cosa respecto a los godtiers:

Page": los pondré como páginas, porque son como paginas u hojas en blanco, ya que estos jugadores contienen un gran poder desconocido y todo eso, haciendolos los mas poderosos

Condenación: yo se que este termino tambien viene siendo perdición y todo eso, pero debes recordar, que condenación es de alguna forma parecido a la perdición, y este rol o poder,, no solo tiene que ver con eso, sino que tambien tiene que ver con las reglas del juego, el destino y las lineas del tiempo condenadas, asi que asi se queda ^^

Dama o Maid: lo dejaré así porque esta correcto, una dama no viene siendo solo una señorita, tambien puede ser una dama de compañia y cosas asi, además una sirvienta también puede ser conocida como dama y eso

Bardo o bard: eso no lo sabia o3o, pero aqui yo me refiero a las cosas del juego y eso,, gracias por el dato ^^

y por último, eso de las relaciones no lo pongo por el simple hecho de que no se que ponerle, porque eso varía de la relacion con las demás personas, pero trataré de ponerselo en el futuro~


End file.
